Help Me!- A No War Divergent Fanfiction
by TheDivaGirl02
Summary: No War. Pregnancies. And drama. Basically, Tris and Tobias are together, forever, Tris is pregnant. Christina is pregnant. Will and Al( I had too.) and Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Eric you know, are alive. Hope you enjoy! Terrible Summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Ah! Here it is ;)

TRIS IS 18( With the rest of them.)

Tobias is 20? Yeah 20.( and His friends.)

Please check out my polyvore. If you go on the site, you go to the search bar that says _products_ and you click the arrow that says down on the right side on the bar and click members, then look up _thedivagirl02_. Thanks! I'm not the best at explaining outfits...Oops.  
Btw, Tris is 6 and she changed, like how her body can imagine Tris to have a childish like body, I don't care but I did change it. And when I meant that she is 6, Yes, like THAT fear( you know what I mean, I'm gonna be a pansycake and not say it tho.)

She got over it.

Beyonce and Rihanna are old singers that people in the fence know, like all the artists they know..if you get what I'm trying to say. BTW, They have Iphones and Andriods in this series...makes everything easier( :D)

Oh! I'm new to writing, so If I have any mistakes, please tell me and I'll to fix them. 

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY.**

Tris POV

"TRIS! Hurry Up!" Christina says out of my bathroom. I turn up the hot water more while my music playlist switches to Beyonce- Poison

_You're bad for me_

_I clearly get it_

_I don't see how something good could come from loving you_

_The death of me_

_Must be your mission_

_'Cause with every hug and kiss,_

_You're snatching every bit of strength_

_That I'm gon' need to fight off the inevitable _

_And it's a heart-breaking situation _

_I'm up in but I can't control_

_You're just like poison_

_Slowly moving through my system breaking all of my defenses with time_

_You're just like poison_

_And I don't get it_

_How could something so deadly, feel so right?_

_I'm not sur-_

"TRIS!" Christina says again.

"FINE! I CAN'T TAKE A SHOWER IN PEACE IN MY OWN HOUSE!" I say turning off the shower. I walk to my closet in my bath and pull out a Yellow towel. And exactly at that moment, as I was wrapping my town around my body, Christina came bursting through my bathroom.

"CHRISTINA! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

"You're taking to long. And I'm bored. We have to go shopping, all of you jeans can't fit you anymore." she says picking at her french tip nails

Ever since initiation I have gotten stronger, but puberty decided to pop up. God bless my families genes. I finally grew hips, which are wide surprisingly. I've been doing squats and my butt is bigger. Like an Kim Kardashian butt. Well, not that big, but big. I grew from a A cup to C cup. I don't care for boobs to be honest. If I was a guy, I say butt over boobs, but that's just me.I've gotten taller also, instead of being 5'3( A/N: I MADE HER HEIGHT UP),I'm 5'6 now. I'm still short, considering that Tobias is 6'4. I'm still stubborn Tris.

"I know, let me get ready though." I say taking out my toothbrush from the cup me and Tobias share.

"Hurry. Anyways, North West is so cute!" she says on her Iphone 5. I'm guessing she's on twitter.

"Isn't she. Like Kim and Kayne did great on this child." I say with toothpaste bubbles in my mouth.

I quickly brush my tongue and use Mint scented mouthwash. I then take out my makeup bag from one of the drawers and put on EOS chapstick. I'm not huge on makeup for a normal day. I'm not going anywhere honestly.

"Ugh. Why does he keep texting me. Like, bruh, I don't like you."

"Who?" I ask. The only boyfriend I know Christina has is Will.

"This boy named Nick. Like he is a sweetheart, but he's annoying. We've known each other ever since 2nd grade. He's had a crush on me ever since then. I don't like him though." she says frowning. Wow, she must care about him then.

"...I don't know what to say. You know I would if I had advice to give."

"Don't worry 'bout it." she says going back on her phone. After I get done brushing my hair, I go into my room, Christina following me. I don't care if she sees me naked. I mean we're both girls, same body parts. Like, what's to hide?

I take out a black crop top that shows off my black belly ring. I then pull out some high waisted black shorts and take out my black and white Air Jordans and put them on. I look at Christina to confirm my outfit. Christina's outfit it cute also. She can't wear anything too revealing, because she's pregnant(A/N: I tried to put this in, but couldn't so I just dropped it.) She's 6 months with twins. One boy and one girl. She's wearing a sleeveless lace dress with black sandals( A/N:hehe, sandals. Funny word). She has on hear earrings and a pearl necklace. She confirms my outfit, and I put on black rose earrings and a black rose necklace.(On polyvore, Tris on left, Chris on right)

"Let's go"  
XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Try this on!" Christina whines. She pulls out the dress/shirt again.

"No." I say putting it back.

"Yes" she takes it out again.

"No." I put it back out.

"Yes"

"No"  
"Yes"  
"At the end of the day, I'm getting the last No. So NO, Christina"

"Fine! You'll thank me later. Anyways, let's get out of here, we've already got enough." she says looking down at the bags we have.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Christina did you hear yourself?" I say giggling.

"I hate you, Tris. I just said that because I'm hungry." She says walking towards the door.

"Yup. Keep telling yourself that." I say following her.

XOXOXOXOXOX

As I sit down with my bacon cheeseburger on my tray with some waffle fries, I see Tobias coming from the hallway. He walks over to me and is about to steal my burger, but I kick him instead.

"Bruh, Don't steal my food. I will kill you." I say glaring at him, but with a playful tune in my voice.

"I love you too. But please do this favor for me." He says kissing my cheek

"Mhmm, what you want?"

"Can you get me a burger?" he asks me laughing

"I hate you. But Yes, I will. Lazy ass." I walk away and skip the line, not caring if anyone scolds me for skipping the line. I quickly get him the same burger and run my to my table.

As I'm about to bite into my burger, I quickly rise up and run into one of the stores bathroom and throw up.

Then it clicks.

We. Didn't. Use. Protection.

OK!  
So, review and I'll try to update my other stories.

My mom and sister to work on my laptop, so I really can't update like I want too.

Hope you enjoy!

:D


	2. Authors Note

**SERIOUS AUTHORS NOTE. PLEASE READ.**

Um, Ok. So some chapters of my story will have a word that isn't very friendly in the music...like I'm okay with it because it's a racial slur with my people(my race) but other people won't be comfortable with it, so I'll be sure to censor it out. For an example it will be like this.

_Young rich n_

_Migos!_

_Young rich n _

_Quavo!  
She's a stripper naked dancer._

Like it's replacing the word. See, I would type it, but other people are also reading this story and I don't want other people stop reading this story because they feel disrespected. It doesn't matter to me because I don't feel disrespected, but other people might so please don't think twice. I'll put warnings on it so that you can skip it. So the word will be replaced with the first word of the word. This is just an authors note for all of my stories and

_I miss you too_ will be updated tonight also.

Hope you understand where I'm coming from.

Please don't report or think less than me, it's just whenever I put songs on here, that it's kinda hard to work around the music, so I have to do something about it. I think this is the best thing to do. I might even block out the word.

And if you still don't know what I'm talking about,

look up Freak No More by Migos. You'll understand when I replaced the word with the letter N.

Thank you!  
:)

Honestly, please don't report me...it's very difficult to write these songs. It won't be on all my stories all the time, I'll have other songs, but for those exact songs, it will be blocked.


	3. Al

Hi!

Sorry for not updating. I went to Panama City Beach(...? Is that how you spell it?). It's a famous place in Florida.

Also, on my Authors Note on my other stores, Thank you for not judging! Love y'all!  
I will HOPEFULLY update all of my stories by tonight?..um

Yeah..

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT.**

* * *

Oh. My. Lord. Sweet Holy Jesus. We didn't use protection. I'm only 17! And then we're training initiates tomorrow. So many thought are running through my head. What will my friends say? How would they feel? My mom, dad, or even worse...Caleb.

"Tris?" I hear a deep voice call after me. Tobias.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Get Christina! NO QUESTIONS."

"Um..Okay" I hear a door close and just a second later I hear it open.

"Tris?" I hear Christina call out.

"Stall 3." I answer roughly.

Christina crawls under the stall.

"Why didn't just open the door?"

"That's for lame asses. Well, you didn't unlock the door. So I had to crawl my way through."

"Oh. Well do you have a pregnancy test?"

"How would you know if I have a pregnancy-Oh my gosh, Tris Prior are you telling me-"  
"Yes Christina, I _think_ I'm pregnant. Now, test please."

Christina hands me the test. It's a blue and white box with the directions on the back.

_Directions:  
1.) Piss on the stick_

_2.)Wait for 5 minutes and if the hear the beep, look on the test._

_3.)If it has 2 lines, You're pregnant. 1 line, you're not pregnant._

_Wish you the best of luck._

After I "piss on the stick" I sit down in the stall next to Christina.

_**Beep**_

2 lines. 2 lines. 2 people inside my body.

"Oh my gosh Tris. How-What- Oh my." Christina says sounding worried.

"That's fine. I mean, I'll just- I don't know Christina. What if Four doesn't want this baby. What if he leaves me for someone better? What if he-" I quickly catch myself before I tell her about Marcus.

"Don't worry Tris. Look, he'll be there for you. Even if he isn't you have Me, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, Will. Just don't stress yourself out. I got your back Tris." she says.

"Thank you Christina. Thank you.."

* * *

After Dinner, me and Tobias walk up to our apartment. Our Apartment isn't very small, but not big. It has 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. The living room and kitchen connect together. Then the hallway with leads to the bedrooms. Just like any normal apartment to be honest.

As we walk, I think about Tobias's reaction to my pregnancy. Will he actually leave me? Will he not love me? I know he can't be like Marcus. He even told me that _if_ we have children, he wouldn't even think at getting mad at them.

"Tris? Are you okay?" he asks worriedly

"Um...Tobias, how do you feel about children again? I mean when do you want to have them?" I ask stopping in front of our apartment door.

"I mean, I would like to have them in 2 years or 3." he says opening our door.

"Oh...how about now?" I ask with hope in my voice

"Tris...what are you up to?"

"I'm...pregnant?"

…

…

…

That's how quiet Tobias is. Crickets. Just crickets.

"Tobias?..."

Just when I was about to say something else, Tobias picks me up and spins me around

"Tobias!" I say giggling. Wait, did I just _giggle?_

He quickly puts me down and walks into our bedroom, me following him.

"How long are you?" he asks me as we change into our pajamas. I change into a loose crop top and Tobias's old basketball shorts.

He just wears his boxers for pajamas. Just how I like it.

"I don't know. I can see a little bump, I'm guessing we must be a few months along."

"Hmm..." Tobias just goes quiet after a few minutes. He's just staring at the wall.

"Tobias, what you up to?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all" he says.

"Ok...Well, what do you think about you know, my pregnancy?"  
"I'm scared" he mumbles "I'm scared of being like.._him_" It doesn't even take me a few seconds to who he's talking about. Marcus.

"Tobias..."

"It's just that, I'm scared I'll hurt you verbally, physically, mentally, whatever there is. Same thing for our child. One mistake and boom. Our child hates me. It's just, I can't mess up. I can't get angry, I can't mess it up. I'm scared that I will hurt you. I'm scared, Tris." I didn't realize but he's crying. He's crying real tears because of this. I wipe his tears off with my thumb.

"Tobias I'm scared also, but trust me when I say this, we will get through this together. We can get through the no sleep nights. The babies cries, the bills, anything and everything. Don't worry. And I know you won't hurt our child. I know that you won't be like Marcus. You might be his blood, but sometimes, the apple does fall very far from the tree. You might be his blood, his DNA, but you can still hate your father. You can still not be a copy of him. We all make mistakes Tobias. What Marcus did to you, wasn't a mistake. It was cruelty. And I know for a damn fact you won't be like him. I know...I know..I know.."

Tobias puts his head in between my chests.

"I don't deserve you Tris.." he says mumbling.

"Shh child. Shh.."  
After a few minutes I find myself falling asleep.

* * *

I wake up to my alarm. I slowly turn, squinting my eyes too see the clock.

_6:30_

I quietly get out of bed and take out my clothes for work today. I take baths at night so I don't worry about taking showers.

I put on a loose, blouse dress with black lace toms and some black earrings. I put my hair up in a bun and walk out of my bedroom to make breakfast.

I make scrambled eggs with cheese, butter toast, grits, and bacon. I take out some orange juice and put it into two glass cups.

"Tris?" I hear a sleepy Tobias come into the kitchen with nothing but his boxers on.

"Hi Tobias. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. But are you okay? Sore? Tired?" he asks with a worried expression.

"No Toby. I'm fine. Anyways, I got to go to work. I'll see you soon." I kiss him and walk to the tattoo place( Authors Note: I forgot what it's called D:)

* * *

Just when I was about to close down the store, Al came in. After the... incident.. we've aren't on the best of terms.

"Al, the place is about to close."  
"Come on Tris! I mean damn!" he says

"Fine. What do you want?"

"You." he says smirking.

_Oh. Two can play at that game, Al._

"Ok. Follow me."  
I lead him to the back and sit him down in the tattoo chair. I quickly get out the needle and black in and put 'You' on both of him arms.

"There ya go bud. 50 dollars."

"Ugh. Just wait Tris. I'll get you one day. Just wait."

And just like that, he walk out the door. Without paying his damn 50 dollars.

* * *

I walk back to my Apartment by myself. What did he think by saying _"Just wait_" Ugh, he's a weirdo.

I open my apartment door, to hear the TV running.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias turn of the TV to hug me and put his hand on my small bump.

"Hey babe. Guess who showed up at work today?" I walk into the kitchen pulling out noodles, shrimp, and alfredo sauce. I open the freezer and pull out some Garlic bread.

I quickly boil the water and put the noodles in the pan and fry the shrimp.

"Who?" he says leaning against the counter, his arms crossed

"Al. He had the nerve to come in, and say that he 'wants me' and gets mad when I tricked him and he threated me by saying that ' he will get me' or some shit like that. Just ugh, the nerves of that boy. AND HE DIDN'T EVEN PAY."

…

…

…

Crickets. I turn around to see Tobias..fuming.

"Tobias..calm down. He isn't worth it."

"Tris..HE THREATEN YOU. WAIT, NOT ONLY YOU, OUR BABY ALSO." He says pacing.

"Tobias calm down. He said this to me plenty of times before, he didn't do nothing then, he isn't going to do anything now. Now..wash your hands and get ready to eat."  
After, dinner, I took a bath with Tobias. He just stroked my bump and washed my hair. He demands to, I don't know why though. I change into his small t-shirt and his basketball shorts for bed. He just has on his boxers, again. Just how I like it.

As we lay in bed, my head on his chest, his arms around my waist, I think about our child. Will it be a boy? A girl? Twins? Triplets?. I think would him/her have Tobias dark blue eyes, or my weird blue gray eye color. My small height, or Tobias tall frame. I slowly drift off to sleep, letting the darkness take over me.

Y'all, when I tell you I am TIRED. Like I usually can stay up to 2:44 in the morning, but It was a long day, and I just had to update for y'all. So I hope you enjoyed and hopefully my other stories will be updated soon? Praying

PS: Her outfit is on Polyvore (username: thedivagirl02)

:D


	4. So many grammer mistakes

THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM UPDATING THIS CHAPTER.

FANFICTION WON'T LET ME PUT THE REST OF THE NAMES, SO I WILL PUT THEM IN NEXT CHAPTTER -_-.

* * *

One word for not updating...

School.

School started and I have Honor's Classes and you know how that goes and if you don't...

You don't want to know.

So hopefully, I can update every 2 weeks. I don't know. I'll TRY.

Someone asked me( Msjiral14) if I could do Al's reaction this chapter, I'm sorry, but I will most likely have to do it next chapter, unless I use one more day to finish the chapter...;)

Well let's get on with the story!

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT.

-TRIS POV-

I wake up to my breast suffocating me around my neck. Heat passing through my body. I get up to have them fall off my neck and go back to their regular position. I try to move them around so I could be comfortable around my chest, but pull back as I feel that my breast are sore.

Extremely sore.

"Tris...what's wrong?" I hear Tobias voice behind me and I turn to see him mumbling against his pillow about something.

"My boobies are sore." I snort. _Boobies_ is a funny word.

"Mhm." I see him going back to sleep slowly.

"Wake up. We got fresh sheep to train." I say.

"Mhm..." he says while his eyes are closing and his breathing slows down.

"EATON." I kick him under the covers.

"I'm up. I'm up." He gets up and rubs his eyes softly. His hair is messy and his neck looks stiff.

"I'm going to take a shower. Meet you in the cafeteria?"  
"Yeah. See you then,_ Four." _I say winking my eye at him.

I get out of the bed and walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth and tongue with some Mint mouthwash.

I walk back into me and Four's bedroom and walk to our dresser. I lift up my shirt, to see a small bump already. I must have to be a few months along.

I put on a black peplum top with lace around the neckline, then I put on some black jeggings and black platform heels. I open my jewelery box and take out some black studs.

"I'm leaving!" I call out to Tobias as I'm walking outside into the hallway.

XOXOXOXO

I walk into the cafeteria and grab a banana muffin and a bottle of orange juice and sit down to my normal table.

"Hey Tris." everyone says, I could feel the tension in the air.

"Hi...what's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" Shauna asks

"Fine..? Why would you ask?" I say with concern in my voice.

"Christina told us about you incident yesterday, so we was just asking."

"Oh..well I'm fine."  
"Well I'm about to get some pranks ready for the sheep." Zeke says getting up.

"Wait on me, Zeke!" Uriah says.

"Shauna..get yo man." I say laughing.

Shauna rolled her eyes, smirking, and ran after Zeke and Uriah.

"Won't this initiation be fun?" Christina says

"Hilarious."

XOXOXOXO

I meet Tobias in the training room after breakfast. I bought him a blueberry muffin with some orange juice. He usually puts up the punching bags and organize the guns and knives, while I bring him breakfast or dinner.

"Hey Tobias, I brought you blueberry? I ate the last banana muffin." I say walking towards him.

"Don't worry about it, as long as I eat." he says.

I giggle a little bit. Tobias turns into a demon. He growls like a demon, his eyes turn black like a demon, and he sends horrifying glares like a demon.

"Yeah. Well let's get to the net."

We walk towards the net, Tobias's hand on my stomach.

XOXOXOXO

All I hear a black and white blur coming down on the net. As I reach to get her, I see that she has a caramel, brown skin tone with long black hair and and chocolate brown eyes.

"Whew, wasn't that fun." She says shaking slightly.

"What's your name?" I ask

"Um..." she hesitates for a few moments.

"Is it too hard?" Four asks coming up towards me.

"My name is Bre. Yeah..Bre." Bre says.

"FIRST JUMPER, BRE!" Tobias yells and we hear Dauntless members yell out in excitement.

XOXOXOXO

It turns out we 20 initiates in all. 10 transfers and 10 Dauntless-born.

The 10 transfers were.

Bre- (Candor) She has a caramel, brown skin tone with long black hair and and chocolate brown eyes. She's around my height,5'7, and has sharp cheekbones. She has pear body shape, and has lean shoulders.

2. Chris-(Candor) He has pale skin, strawberry-blonde hair with blue eyes and deep dimples. He's tall, but not taller then Tobias's 6'4 height. He's bulky and lean, and always has a smirk on his face.

Micheal -(Amity) Tan skin, with dark brown,almost black, hair to make his bright blue eyes pop. He's small, around 5'4 and very skinny for a male, but also is shoulders are very lean. For the moment he _hopped_ off the net, I could already tell he is very bubbly.

4. William, but he wants us to call him Guy(Apparently he's from Abnegation) looks like he has a Asian background to him. His eye shape are like cats, wide, but slanted slightly. He has dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair. He's medium sized and has a angular jaw set, with wide shoulders and is very skinny for a male.

5. Zelda (Erudite) Long light brown hair, with dark green eyes that looks like a midnight forest. She's medium sized and is very curvy. She's not like Erudite at all, she doesn't blurt out comments, or she doesn't correct whenever one of the fellow imitates say a word wrong. She's very shy, quiet, and seems very curious.

6. Nikki(Erudite) Has light brown skin, with green/blue eyes. I'm guessing she's mixed with some sort of race. She's tall, wide shoulders with already built muscles. She talks a lot, and seems bubbly also.

7. Issac (Abnegation) light green eyes to top it off with red hair. He always have a scowl on his face, and a mischievous glint in his eyes. For him to be an Abnegation, he's buff, but not as buff as Tobias.

8. Sky (Amity) Is tall, skinny, and has brown-skin. She has a mole on her left cheek, and extremely deep dimples, on both of her cheeks. She has muscle, more then what I had when I started initiation.

9 Eddie (Candor) seems very funny. Like Uriah and Zeke mixed together, not that they are. He has pale skin with blonde hair and green/blueish 's short, but lean and bulky around his torso.

10. Ralph (Erudite) seems to have a Hispanic background to him. He fell down the net cursing in spanish, I'm guessing, and feel on the net dizzy and stumbling. He has light brown hair and brown eyes.

Then you have the Dauntless-born.

1. Raquel, but she wants us to call her Rocky.

2. Mia (Gia's twin sister)

3. Gia

4. Gwen

5. Ralph

6. Connor

7. Bentley

8. Trey

9. Jonathan

10. Sebastian

And knowing some the Dauntless-born...

Let's all pray, and hope that this will be a good initiation class.

* * *

I hate school. Even though it's been 2 weeks( 2nd week just ended),I get up at 6:00 a.m. I have to pick out my clothes, Iron them, use my face wash, drink coffee( to survive the day) then brush my teeth, and be on the bus by 7:00.I've been stuffed with homework, and supplies and I have to read this certain chapter, drama, my gym lockers are stupid like all the years of school I've been in. I would've though that they fixed them by now.

My bus is loud and stuffy and hot. I have to go to my brother's football practice, and I come home, have to take a bath, and always end up going to sleep around 11:00 p.m.

That might not sound like a lot...

but trust and believe that it is...

AND I'M IN HONORS CLASSES WITH MAKES IT WORSE.

R&R please. I hope that I can update all my stories soon.

And Al's reaction will be up by next chapter.

I PROMISE ;)

and Tris's outfit is on polyvore

My username is _thedivagirl02_.


End file.
